


The Only One I Trust

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, F/F, Incest, Mommy Kink, Parent/Child Incest, incest without them knowing, suckling kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma makes a vulnerable request of her roommate. Mary Margaret finds that she is not as opposed to the idea as she thinks that perhaps she should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One I Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Sixth Annual Femslash Kink Meme.  
> Prompt: Mary Margaret/Emma Swan: pretend (unknowingly real) incest, mommy kink, suckling kink

Mary Margaret had no idea that Emma Swan had such a fantasy. She supposed for some it might seem obvious for an orphan to have developed such a desire. But Emma had never struck her as the type to need anyone for anything. And then she realised just how much Emma must trust her now to reveal such a thing. Such a… weakness. At least that must be what Emma considers her desire to be if her nervous and shamed expression is anything to go by. 

Emma’s eyes are so fearful now. Mary Margaret wonders at the absurd feeling of power she has right now. How she revels in Emma’s trust and yet, how she is revolted by it if this is how Emma will act from now on. She doesn’t want Emma to fear her. Emma should fear no one. 

She must act. Now. Or this aspect of Emma will be gone from her life forever. And Emma will never know it to be a good thing, rather than something to be ashamed of. 

She crooked a finger at Emma, deciding to put her roommate’s mind at ease before they really did this. 

Emma sidled on closer cautiously, as if still waiting for Mary Margaret to blast her for wanting such a perverted thing. 

Instead she was pleasantly surprised by just a firm and loving hug, followed up by a slow drawing together of their lips. Emma pressed her whole body against Mary Margaret as her roommate’s lips enticed her into a welcoming and warm kiss. 

Emma let out a small whimper of relief into Mary Margaret’s mouth. Mary Margaret pulled away, only to reposition her lips against the shell of Emma’s left ear. Emma inhaled her roommate’s scent as Mary Margaret whispered, ‘Will you be mine?’ 

Emma nodded, not trusting her voice. 

Mary Margaret took Emma’s hand and tugged lightly, leading her to her bed behind the curtain. Mary Margaret settled herself on her bed, sitting up and resting against her pillows. 

She crooked a finger, voice as gentle as possible as she said, ‘Come here, Emma.’ 

Emma sat on her knees at the end of the bed, hesitating for only a moment before shuffling closer to Mary Margaret, who reached for her and took Emma’s left hand hand, tugging gently. Emma sat next to Mary Margaret tentatively. 

Mary Margaret leaned over and stroked Emma’s left arm, brushing her nose against Emma’s as she pulled back to sit against her pillows once more, ‘My good girl.’ 

Emma’s breath tickled her skin so wonderfully, but she had to take this slow. She couldn’t scare Emma off. Now that they had reached this point, Mary Margaret realised just how much she wanted this too. It just felt…. right. 

‘Mommy needs your help Emma. Will you help Mommy?’ asked Mary Margaret. 

Emma gazed up at her with wide eyes, ‘Anything for Mommy.’ 

‘Mommy needs you to suckle, Emma. I need you to make me feel good. And if you do, Mommy will reward you,’ said Mary Margaret, her voice lowering in pitch as she said the last few words. 

That was all the prompting Emma needed to hastily push up Mary Margaret’s blouse. Good. Mary Margaret let out a pleased moan as Emma squeezed her right breast gently. She whimpered as Emma pulled down her bra and latched on immediately. The suction on her nipple shot a delicious thrill through her, speeding through her spine, only to spread to her groin. 

She unconsciously thrust her hip against Emma, as her left hand threaded through Emma’s hair, rubbing encouragingly, while her right hand dragged itself down from Emma’s stomach to the fly of Emma’s jeans. 

‘That’s my good girl.’ 

Mary Margaret smiled as she encountered wetness through the last fabric barrier between herself and Emma. She used her forefinger and middle finger to rub Emma’s clit through her underwear, quite sure that Emma was enjoying the friction from the way Emma thrust herself against Mary Margaret and had to stop suckling momentarily to bite at the skin above Mary Margaret’s breast. 

Mary Margaret hissed at the sharp pain. That would certainly leave a mark for her to see in the mirror tomorrow. It was a reminder that Emma wanted her, had chosen her. 

Emma let out a whimper of worry. Mary Margaret quickly stroked Emma’s hair again, ‘It’s okay Baby, keep going. Mommy liked that.’ 

That was all Emma needed to engulf Mary Margaret’s breast with her needy suckling once more, tongue flicking against the reddened skin from her teeth. 

‘That’s right Baby, you’re making your Mommy feel so good,’ said Mary Margaret encouragingly. 

She shifted her fingers so that they were now under Emma’s underwear, the tips of her fingers swirling around Emma’s wet opening. 

‘You feel so good Baby, so wet for Mommy. Can you feel what I feel?’ asked Mary Margaret, chest surging against Emma’s greedy mouth. ‘Do you want your Mommy inside you?’

Emma nodded furiously and whimpered, ‘Yes! Mommy, please!’ 

Emma eagerly thrust her hips forward and sucked hard on Mary Margaret’s other breast as soon as she felt fingertips at her entrance. Mary Margaret let out a murmur of appreciation at the slickness enveloping her digits, twisting them experimentally. Emma moaned around Mary Margaret’s areola and continued moving her hips, the rhythm matched by Mary Margaret’s fingers within seconds. 

Mary Margaret’s eyes fluttered shut and her mouth opened slightly as she lifted her head, surprised at the orgasm rippling through her from Emma’s teething, sucking and licking. 

She didn’t bask for long, distracted by Emma suddenly letting go of her nipple, but clenching tightly on her fingers, sobbing, ‘Mommy! Mommy!’ 

Emma used her left hand to hold Mary Margaret as close to her as possible, hips tight as possible against Mary Margaret’s hand after Mary Margaret pressed a thumb firmly against her clit. 

Mary Margaret breathed in deeply, exhaling slowly, wanting to be the calm to Emma’s storm. Emma was still puffing and gulping air from the emotional outburst combined with her release, making only a small vocalisation at the removal of Mary Margaret’s fingers. 

‘You were wonderful, Baby,’ murmured Mary Margaret, stroking Emma’s cheek, hoping to instil some calm into Emma. 

‘I love you, Mommy.’ 

‘And I love you, my sweet, beautiful Baby.’ 

THE END


End file.
